Indisponível No Momento
by Lori Black
Summary: Será que agora ele havia percebido que ela não estava à disposição? #ouro no II Challenge Harry/Hermione


- Oi.

- Oi.

Olharam-se sem jeito. Já fazia tempo que não se viam – algo muito estranho se fosse levado em consideração que eram melhores amigos. Mas algo apropriado já que ela acabara de voltar da lua-de-mel.

- Então – o homem de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes tentou descontrair o ambiente –, como foi a viagem?

- A viagem? – a mulher estava visivelmente nervosa – Hum... Foi ótima, claro. Você sabe, Ron adora viajar.

- É, eu sei.

Ficaram em silêncio. Harry, como se chamava o homem, encarava os sapatos, e Hermione – a moça que voltara de viagem – olhava para a parede de pedra à sua frente.

- Então, o que você acha de um drinque? Faz tempo que não conversamos.

Hermione sentiu-se surpresa com o convite inesperado. Pensou em dizer que estava ocupada e ir embora o mais depressa possível, mas afinal, era apenas um drinque entre amigos, certo?

- Eu acho que tudo bem.

Saíram dos limites do muro do castelo, e em seguida aparataram. Quando abriram os olhos, estavam em um vilarejo coberto de neve e de pequenos estabelecimentos muito iluminados.

Harry abraçou o próprio corpo na vã tentativa de se aquecer.

- Você não acha melhor irmos para um lugar menos cheio?

Olhou para a amiga – talvez já não tão amiga assim – e acatou sua sugestão.

Continuaram andando pela mesma rua, ora trocando uma cordialidade ou outra em forma de palavras.

- Você parece bem. – ele comentou – Sabe, ganhou uma cor e parece bem mais descansada.

- Ah, sim. Eu adoro ir à praia, é revigorante. Nos divertimos bastante.

O rapaz sorriu para ela, que em resposta apenas abaixou os olhos.

- Então... Como está Ron?

Feliz por ele ter mudado o rumo da interação, ela levantou o rosto e relatou os acontecimentos envolvendo o marido.

-... então ele passou a comer ostras todos os dias. Ron e sua gula. Não preciso nem dizer que ele passou mal menos de uma semana depois. Eu o avisei sobre comer ostras cruas em um país estrangeiro, mesmo sendo a França...

Ela parou de falar ao perceber que Harry não a ouvia. Ele andava vagarosamente, observando o que seria uma casa grande com um letreiro fluorescente refletido no vidro de seus óculos.

Um tanto sem graça, ela também olhou para o lugar.

- Ah, o Cabeça de Javali. O letreiro continua aí, não é?

- É o que parece – respondeu Harry em tom de graça.

Mas Hermione não achava graça nenhuma no tal letreiro. Ao contrário, sentia vontade de abrir um buraco no chão e se enfiar dentro dele. Toda vez que se lembrava...

Harry, por outro lado, sentia-se atraído pela influência colorida e iluminada das letras. Talvez as cores berrantes realçassem as cores fracas de Hermione – a pele ganhava tons de verde, o cabelo de vermelho e os olhos ficavam multicoloridos. Isso tudo a deixava receptiva e engraçada, como na noite de meses atrás.

Soltou um breve suspiro, que provavelmente deveria ter saído bobo demais, pois a mulher ficou tensa repentinamente.

"Suspiros não", ela pensou. "Merlin, não permita que isso aconteça de novo".

Aconteceu, e era como se ela já soubesse o que viria a seguir. Mas nada aconteceu. Harry olhou para ela e sorriu acolhedoramente.

- Você não acha que Aberthorth iria tirá-lo por causa daquilo, não é?

Ela suspirou, mas foi puramente de alívio.

- Claro que não, – sorriu de volta – nem tem por quê.

Teria, mas achou melhor aproveitar o momento de pura e somente amizade, e entrou com ele dentro do bar.

_Iria se casar no dia seguinte. Harry a chamara para sair com ele. Ela não imaginava o porquê, mas aceitou sem hesitar. _

_Pararam sob a luz do letreiro fluorescente do Cabeça de Javali, e ela se assustou. Harry a olhava admirado. Ou embasbacado. Talvez maravilhado. Não, olhava admirado, embasbacado e maravilhado. _

_Ele suspirou apaixonadamente – era o que parecia – antes de dizer as três palavras que ela não queria ouvir. Não agora, um dia antes de subir ao altar com o melhor amigo deles. Um amigo que ela, por sinal, amava. Se ele falasse uns anos atrás..._

_- Eu te amo._

_Ela também suspirou apaixonadamente. Não podia fazer nada. Não resistiu quando ele se aproximou e a beijou. Mas assim que ele se afastou, fez questão de jogar o letreiro em cima dele – literalmente. Mas não acontecera nada, já que o letreiro foi atingido pelo feitiço de um ângulo errado, caindo ao lado do rapaz, que estava assustado._

_Será que agora ele havia percebido que ela não estava à disposição?_


End file.
